


Вставай (пока можешь)

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Unhappy Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Баки вернулся. Баки здесь. Баки считает, что Стив воплощает жестокость, боль и смерть. Баки избегает его и… Стив в порядке.





	Вставай (пока можешь)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Up (While You Can)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408710) by [Syn (AShadowsKiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShadowsKiss/pseuds/Syn). 



Они не говорят об этом.

Не о чем говорить.

Баки вернулся, и это главное. Баки здесь, и все в порядке.

Стив эгоистичен, в этом нет ничего нового. Стив скучает по Баки, и в этом тоже нет ничего нового. 

У Стива, на самом деле, больше нет права скучать по Баки. В конце концов, он здесь. Он сидит на кухне, и все в порядке. Он спит на матрасе вместо диванных подушек, на кровати вместо пола, в спальне вместо гостиной, в башне Старка вместо дерьмовой квартирки, и Баки в порядке. Значит, и Стив в порядке. Потому что Баки… Баки доволен своими матрасом, кроватью и спальней. Которые отделяют от Стива целых два этажа.

Баки вернулся. И Стив в порядке.

Стив пытается не замечать, что Баки его избегает. Это куда сложнее, чем кажется. При всей своей подготовке, Баки может быть таким же мягким, как кирпич по лицу, когда хочет.

Всякий раз, когда Стив входит в комнату, Баки уходит. Когда Стив покидает комнату, Баки возвращается.

Когда Стив говорит, Баки молчит. Когда Стив молчит, Баки говорит.

Однажды Стив натыкается на Наташу, целующую Баки в коридоре.

Наташа уезжает, они так быстро говорят по-русски, что не понимает никто, кроме Джарвиса, и она целует его в висок. Целует возле линии волос, в том месте, которое Стив множество раз чистил антисептиком, потому что сколько бы Баки ни жаловался на вечно влипавшего в переделки Стива, сам он тоже продолжал в них влипать. В том месте, где Стив постоянно указывал Баки на излишек бриолина, что было ложью и поводом шагнуть ближе к нему и поцеловать перед уходом.

Они его не замечают, Стив уходит.

Баки вернулся, Баки здесь, Баки, кажется, избегает Стива, его спальню отделяют два этажа и. Всё. В порядке.

Стив скучает по Баки. Стив скучает по Баки так же, как делал это в 1942 году, когда Баки сражался за свою жизнь, а Стив был цирковой обезьянкой. Стив скучает по Баки так, как не должен по нему скучать, потому что он винит себя во всех горестях Баки, а это неправильно, и Стив в порядке. Стив всегда в порядке. Стив не падал с поезда. Стиву не промывали мозги. Стива не использовали как опытного убийцу на протяжении семидесяти лет, и Стив в порядке. Стив просто. Стив просто эгоист. 

Увидев, как Наташа целует Баки, Стиву трудно не заметить, что остальным позволено прикасаться к Баки.

Наташе можно его целовать. Клинту можно хлопать его по плечу. Тони можно возиться с левой рукой. Брюсу можно бережно класть ладонь на руку Баки. Сэму можно тыкать его пальцем в бедро. Все их прикосновения легки и естественны. Они, похоже, не задумываются об этом, не предупреждают о своих движениях.

Когда Стив пытается прикоснуться, Баки вздрагивает. Баки отходит. Баки смотрит на него так, словно ожидает наказания, которое Стив не готов или ленится осуществить.

Баки смотрит на Стива и видит смерть. Стив смотрит на Баки и видит жизнь.

Стив эгоист, в этом нет ничего нового. Баки не скучает по Стиву, это в новинку.

Стив знает, что существует относительно простое решение этой проблемы. Стив признаёт, что ему оно не нравится. Но это ради Баки, и это легко и просто. Все в порядке.

Баки нравится Наташа. Баки нравится Клинт. Баки нравится Тони, и Брюс, и Сэм, и Тор, и Джарвис. Баки не нравится Стив. Значит, Стиву просто... Стиву нужно уйти.

Потому что это Баки. А Баки должен быть счастлив. А присутствие Стива делает Баки несчастным.

Стив еще дважды натыкается на Наташу, целующую Баки.

Один раз на кухне, когда Баки протягивает ей чашку кофе, сваренного именно так, как она любит, и она целует его в щеку. Она прижимается губами к его щеке в то самое место, где появлялась ямочка, когда Баки улыбался Стиву перед тем, как взъерошить ему волосы и обозвать сопляком. В то самое место, куда Стив целовал его столько раз по утрам в попытке выманить эту ямочку. Ему любопытно, знает ли Наташа.

Один раз в гостиной, где явно уставший Баки лежит на диване, и она кидает ему подушку и накрывает его ноги одеялом, а Баки ведет пальцами по ее руке в знак благодарности, и Наташа ловит его ладонь и целует костяшки. Она целует костяшки на левой руке, и это единственная часть тела Баки, которой Стив никогда не касался ничем, кроме насилия. Ему любопытно, знает ли Наташа.

Стив помнит каждое слово, которое Баки когда-либо шептал ему на ухо. Стив помнит каждое обещание, которое они дали друг другу. Стив помнит каждый сон, который они разделили. Стив помнит каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, каждый контакт кожи с кожей. Стив помнит все их секреты.

Баки помнит, как тянулся к руке, не сумевшей его поймать. Баки помнит, как поймал щит левой рукой и ощутил вибрацию в коленях. Баки помнит сражения на крыше, на мосту, на гелликариере. Баки не помнит ничего, кроме боли от Стива.

Баки вернулся. Баки здесь. Баки видит в Стиве насилие, боль и смерть. Баки не подпускает его к себе, Баки его избегает, а Стив… Стив в порядке.

Стив решает вернуться в Бруклин, и это просто. Стив помнит Бруклин, Стив скучает по Бруклину. К каждому углу может быть привязано воспоминание, но они хотя бы будут счастливые, Стив уверен в этом. Не то чтобы это будет важно в противном случае. Потому что Стив в порядке.

Возможно, будет странно пройти мимо подворотни и вспоминать, как его там избили, как Баки неизбежно появлялся и заканчивал начатое Стивом. Возможно, будет странно пройти мимо многоквартирного дома и вспомнить, как они ходили на танцы куда-то рядом, где Баки был постоянным посетителем, где Стив мог часами смотреть, как он танцует, и пока в его руке был напиток, а на руке Баки висела девушка, никого это не волновало.

Стив не держит в тайне то, что уезжает. Он пакует сумку и оставляет ее в коридоре, когда Тони влетает в окно и сообщает, что грядут проблемы. Мстители должны собраться и победить преступность.

Стив переживает с минуту. Потому что Тони куда дольше лететь до Бруклина в случае чрезвычайной ситуации, чем просто вниз на десять этажей. Смогут ли они связаться со Стивом, если он им понадобится? Но кто сказал, что он им вообще понадобится? Сколько супер-солдат нужно одной команде?

Потому что теперь здесь Баки.

Баки сержант, и он заслужил свое звание. Баки еще до падения был превосходным снайпером. Может быть, он не делал это добровольно, но он семьдесят лет проработал наемным убийцей, отточив свои навыки. Баки пробирается в здания и обратно наружу, как будто это не стоит усилий. Баки разбирается в технологиях и не нуждается в чьей-то помощи, чтобы решить проблему с компьютером. Баки свободно говорит на шести языках, включая язык жестов. Баки раздает приказы без слов и размашистых движений, для перевода которых нужны Сэм или Наташа. Он смотрит и указывает, и его понимают без проблем. Баки ведет команду лучше, чем когда-либо получалось у Стива.

Тони никогда в жизни не подчинялся приказам, он совершенно не подчинялся Стиву. Он подчиняется Баки.

Большой Парень Брюса игнорирует любые рациональные мысли или споры. Но он подчиняется Баки.

Тор король и бог. Но он кланяется Баки.

Миссия, на которую их ведет Тони, оказывается легкой. На этот раз без инопланетян. И без Гидры. Это очередной пошедший не так научный эксперимент, из канализации Нью-Йорка выползают разумные скопления полуразложившегося мусора и хватают за щиколотки прохожих. Они безобидные, только очень настойчивые. Они цепляются за всех, кто привлекает их внимание, и не отпускают, пока не умрут.

Стив может провести параллель.

Баки все время держится в квартале от него.

Баки вернулся. Баки здесь. Баки избегает, боится и ненавидит Стива. Баки ничего не знает о Стиве, а Стив… Стив в порядке.

Стив планировал уехать в Бруклин сразу по возвращении домой, но Брюс замечает, как он мучается в коридоре со своей сумкой, прежде чем умудряется забросить ее на плечо. Рука Стива сломана в двух местах из-за того, что он не сумел поймать щит. Брюс настаивает, что присмотрит за ним, и запрещает сражаться, когда Клинт сообщает о монстре снаружи. 

Стив смотрит новости и видит, как Баки сражается. У него пистолет в левой руке и щит в правой.

Стив почти ожидает, что он упадет.

Стив остается еще на три дня, сумка тихо лежит в коридоре.

Они не замечают.

Это нормально.

Стив уходит утром в четверг. Стив благодарит Джарвиса, включает перед уходом кофеварку, потому что еще рано, но Баки поднимется меньше, чем через полчаса, а он всегда полагался на Стива в плане готовки кофе. Он уходит.

Баки вернулся.

Стив находит маленькую однокомнатную квартиру в потрепанном здании в половине квартала от места, где он вырос.

Баки здесь.

Стив делает кровать из старых диванных подушек, найденных на помойке, и колючих одеял. Если свернуться в тугой клубок и крепко зажмуриться, то это почти похоже на 1937.

Стив в порядке.

Баки находит щит и форму на кровати Стива через месяц после его ухода.

**Author's Note:**

> Причина, по которой Баки избегает Стива, в том, что он его не узнает. Наилучший способ это объяснить — Баки считает Стива новым куратором из Гидры. Стив привел его в башню Старка, следит за ним и пытается ему что-то рассказывать, а остальные не навязываются с такой силой, потому что Стив командует и ими, он их лидер. Конечно, Стив не хочет быть куратором Баки, не видит себя им. Он просто хочет своего Баки назад, но его (невысказываемые) ожидания слишком давят на Баки. Поэтому Баки его избегает, прячась от напряжения, вызываемого Стивом. Они не говорят об этом, потому что Стив не хочет давить на Баки, а Баки не знает/думает, что может критиковать Стива. Баки ожидает, что Стив будет отдавать ему новые приказы и помнит Стива только как кого-то, с кем он сражался, а не как кого-то из прошлого.


End file.
